Genealogy of Red, White and Black
by Spica M
Summary: La familia Weasley, la familia Malfoy. En donde el dinero fue al otro lado de la moneda. Un Malfoy no iba a quedarse sentado mirando como el mundo cambiaba sin él. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Si algo fuera mío, no tendría título de canción de Vocaloid. Todo es de JKR

 _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

Mi reto este mes era: En el que los Weasley son ricos y los Malfoy pobres; 600 palabras. Espero que a Kristy SR le guste.

Agradecimientos a Irati335 por haberlo leído y decirme que estaba bien.

* * *

 **Genealogy of Red, White and Black**

Todos sabían que Lord Weasley y la familia Malfoy tenían una gran rivalidad y no era de sorprenderse. La Noble familia Weasley había amasado una gran fortuna a lo largo de los años y se dedicó a evitar que la familia Malfoy logre lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy, el actual jefe de la familia Malfoy trabajaba en el ministerio como secretario del ministro. Cargo que había tenido que trabajar muy duro para obtenerlo y gracias a sus calificaciones en Hogwarts había logrado llegar a tal puesto.

Casado con Narcisa Black, decidieron tener un solo hijo, Draco. Al no tener el dinero suficiente para poder mantener a más niños, Lucius y Narcisa tomaron la sabia decisión de no tener más hijos y cuidar de Draco lo mejor posible.

Narcisa Malfoy se dedicaba a la casa, una pequeña casa en Wiltshire, y a cuidar de su pequeño Draco hasta que fuera a Hogwarts.

Con la posición de Lucius, iba a unirse a Lord Voldemort en su campaña, pero al no tener el dinero suficiente para asegurar que no iba a perder su trabajo, Lucius decidió pasar información en secreto a los mortífagos sin ser marcado como uno de ellos apoyando en secreto al Lord Oscuro.

Cuando el Lord Oscuro cayo a manos de Harry Potter, Lucius lamentó su caída, pero se mantuvo en su posición ayudando al Ministro Bagnold y luego al Ministro Fudge tratando de alejarlo de la influencia de Dumbledore. Como un pobre empleado sin ninguna razón para ser sospechado, estaba en la posición perfecta para evitar que el ministro Fudge se deje llevar.

Si no fuera por Weasley.

Lord Weasley tenía suficiente dinero como para ofrecerle cosas al Ministro Fudge y hacer que todo lo que Dumbledore quería que pase, pasara.

Lucius hacia todo lo posible por hablar con el Ministro, pero no funcionaba tan bien.

Sin embargo, Lucius tenía una idea. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer e iba a usar la afición de Weasley por los artículos muggles en su contra muy pronto.

No había pasado mucho para que el jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica entrara a la Mansión Weasley seguido de aurores bajo la excusa de que tenían artículos muggles alterados sin autorización.

Cómo alguien le creyó al pobretón de Malfoy es algo que Lord Weasley se preguntaba a menudo.

Sus hijos, todos ellos vestidos con las mejores túnicas que el dinero pueda comprar, miraban con molestia como los aurores se movían de un lado para otro de la mansión Weasley hasta que un grito hizo que Lord Weasley abriera los ojos al saber de dónde venía.

Inmediatamente todos se movieron para ver al Ford Anglia que estaba guardado en el sótano de la mansión. Los hechizos específicos para saber si fue manipulado con magia salieron positivos y Arthur cerro los ojos con una mueca de molestia.

—Lord Weasley, queremos que nos acompañe. El manipular objetos muggles está prohibido—dijo el auror mientras Arthur lo seguía con pesar. Lucius Malfoy debe estar muy feliz con lo que hizo.

Arthur supo en ese momento que Molly va a poner suficiente dinero para evitar que esto salga a la prensa y que cause un gran problema.

Era una gran lástima que Percy olvidara colocar el hechizo de camuflaje de nuevo en el auto después de que los gemelos hayan copiado uno de los hechizos presentes.

Al ver a su padre desaparecer en el flu, Percy se limitó a sonreír de lado y seguir escribiendo en un bonito diario de color negro con unas curiosas iniciales.

* * *

Después de varios problemas de salud, tiempo y una montaña de cosas de la vida real, he traído esto finalmente a todos ustedes.

Debo decir que no sabía que hacer hasta que decidí no acabar las tareas de ese día, así que espero que haya sido lo que estaban buscando.

Gracias por leer


End file.
